The Capitol's Secret
by Johanna-the-Axe-Girl
Summary: Foxface has to find away to get her fellow tributes to remember everything now that the capitol have wiped their memories. Will it work? My first fic for The Hunger Games. Hope you like it. T cause it's The Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is my first ever fic that I've uploaded for this fandom. I know it's short but others will be longer. I Promise. I have to say I don't on the hunger games even though I wish I did. :( **

**I APOLOGISE FOR SPELLING MISTAKES!**

**Chapter 1**

My name is Aurora Rouge. I live in the capitol and I'm 14. I know everything. Every year 23 teenagers enter the capitol with nothing but a name and what the newest fashion trends are. They are the tributes who didn't win. I am Foxface and I will bring down the capitol.

I live in a kind of orphanage for capitol kids. I'm not like a normal capitol citizen. They think I'm odd because I know. I've tried to see all the faces in the Home but I can't always see who is a tribute. There are like a few moments of clarity then I forget. I don't know how I remember I guess there memory wipe didn't work that well. It worked a bit but I can't remember home. I can only remember the games so what ever I think I write in my note book.

A girl with golden hair piled high pushes past me on the stairs where I sit ad think. I loose my thought train but luckily I could write it all down. I then think about that girl. She was so familiar but I can't put my finger on it. Who is she? Where does she come from? She must be a tribuet.

Golden hair and green eyes. I look in my notebook. Characteristics - Districts, then I find it District One. Glimmer. She died in a tracker-jacker attack.

**I hope you liked it. Constructive criticism welcomed. I will make the next one longer who should she try and suss out in the next one?**

**- Joanna :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: HIYAS! I haven't posted in a while I know but I have been thinking up new ideas. I hope you like chapter 2 Children-of-the-barricade says HI! (She is my sister and insane) I'd also like to thank Milk Of Awesomeness who Favorited my fic! ANYWAY ON WITH THE STORY.**

**I own near enough nothing. Definitely not The Hunger Games unfortunately but I have this urm fluffy thing, you can hug it if you want?**

School is my east favourite part of my new life. The pepper-mint green building is crammed with brightly coloured people. I'm trying to find the district one girl, Glimmer. I have to try and get her to remember that she was, no, is a tribute who was in the games. The victors Peeta (who "killed" me) and Katniss will be arriving in the Capitol tomorrow for the Victory Tour. The perfect chance to round up the tributes. I can only remember a few names and districts. Glimmer-1, Cato-2, Clover?-2 (I think it's something like Clover) Bolt-3 and Aqua-4. I don't think my District partner survived.

I am trying to find Glimmer. She maybe will be with other tributes. I am slightly disorientated by the neon colours. Eventually the colours fade as people leave the hall. I start to walk when I bump into a boy, older than me and wearing a blue and yellow shirt with a blue waistcoat and trousers. He looks kind of normal with olive eyes and dark hair. I apologise and carry on walking. He was kind of cute... I think "NO Aurora THINK!" I have to find Glimmer.

I find her eventually. She is with 2 girls discussing what to wear for the victory tour. A girl with black hair is talking about wearing an orangey flame dress like Cinna makes. " Hey, look Weird has come to join us!" Glimmer snarls evilly. Nothing at all like her giggle-girly-pretty act in the interviews. "Come for fashion advice?" The dark haired girl asks. "You dress like you come from a District." I ignore her and start to tell them...

" What?" Glimmer exclaims

" Yeah it's all true." I smile. Glimmer believes me that good.

" If Glitz is a tribute then I'm the girl from District 2!" The dark haired girl asks. My mind starts to but things together... Clover from District 2. No, not Clover. CLOVE!

" Yes."

"NO WAY YOU STUPID DISTRICT DRESSING SCUM. I AM NOT A GOD DAMN TRIBUTE I AM A FOURTEEN YEAR OLD CAPITOL GIRL!"

" You are now." The third girl tells Clove. " I...I...I think I was, you know, in the Games."

" You look kinda of familiar but I'm not sure. I can't remember everything. I just know one thing."

" What?" Glimmer asks.

" Can you help me?" They look at each other for a minuet and then look at me

" What do you need?" Clove smiles evilly

" Tell me everything you know." I smiled

" I can remember a cute guy who was my district partner. Marvel is what they where saying well Ceaser said." Glimmer said

**Please review. I'm sorry this chapter took so long but I've been busy. I hope you liked this one. I will try to upload once a fortnight at the most. THANKS FOR READING! :) :) :)**

**Next chapter Katniss and Peeta will come in to it and a big shock for the tribuets if you read Catching Fire you'll know what. Mwhaahhahahahahahaahaaaha *cough* *cough***


End file.
